A Very Cullen Divorce
by InfiniteMaze
Summary: That little happily ever after thing only lasted for about ten years. Now with her eyes set on a hunky new flame, Bella is ready to start her life over. But Edward isn't ready to let go, and in an attempt to save his marriage he seeks help from Lenny, a thug who can fix any "problem" that is given to him. How far can these problems bend before they break?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and Little, Brown and Company. No profit is being made from this, and no copyright infringement intended.**

**(In other words, please don't sue me.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Port Angeles always turned into a different city once night fell. Monsters came out. When the people all went home, and tucked themselves into bed, the empty core of the city turned into a much darker place. Robbers, rapists, crooks, scammers, and murderers, they all came out-and all were free to do whatever they desired, as long as it was dark. The lack of light was like their protective blanket. Under their sheath, anything was allowed, and they could get away with almost anything. As long as the police didn't know, or rather see anything, these criminals were guaranteed at least one more night to partake in some more shenanigans.

It was a day late in June. The nighttime sky yet again had taken over the daylight. A man with a boyish face paced swiftly through the shadows, and wove in and out of each alleyway. He was trying to hunt someone down.

He moved noticeably faster than human pace, and he shouldn't have been able to see as well as he did (it was dark, and the city couldn't afford a good lighting system). Suddenly something triggered in the man. He stopped short and crouched down in an animal-like pose, hiding with his back against the brick wall, looking at something.

The hunter spotted his prey.

Nearly a block and a half away from the lurking man, two other guys stood together almost directly under a flickering street-light. One was bald, chubby, and ridden with acne scars. The other one was much shorter, and yet much stronger at the same time. The jeer on his face was enough to kill any sorry fellow. These men were arguing.

The short man clenched his fists, reached up in anger, and punched his companion square on the nose. The bald guy yelled, and stumbled backwards onto the ground.

The short man, clearly enjoying the advantage, shouted menacingly, "And that's what you get for conning out boss! Why I outa…"

"No please! It wasn't me! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Shut your trap, or I'll shut it for ya."

The man, or "the hunter" from the end of the street had enough of viewing this pathetic scene. He removed himself from his crouch, and less than a mere second later he was directly behind the shorter man, who was, again, pounding the bald man. Both were oblivious to the new presence behind them.

The hunter interrupted, "Pardon me gentlemen, but if you don't mind, I would like to borrow one of you- for just a brief moment if possible."

The short man dropped the other guy and turned to look at the intruder, who was currently putting a dent in his "business" for the night. The man he saw didn't actually seem like a man at all, since he had to be a few good years under twenty. He also noticed that his hair had bronze highlights, and that his clothes were preppy and expensive looking, the kind of material that does not belong around this turf.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my corner! I'm working here!" When the short man turned back to his work, he found that the bald man had run away. "Now look what you did! You owe me pretty boy, BIG time!" But before he could try to pull anything on the newcomer his throat was grabbed and he was shoved against the wall of a building. He tried to yell, but all that came out were thick and choppy chokes. _Holy crap! This kid's got strength. What kind of drug is he taking?_

"Listen here, Lenny," said the bronze-haired man. "In have a problem, that I need solved." The hands around Lenny's neck tightened. Lenny was close to gagging. The man continued, "The known word on the street is that you could help me. Now, I am preparing to let you go momentarily, for breathing purposes. When I do, I want you to make me a deal."

Lenny tried to agree, but no sound escaped his lips. The man then released him as promised, and threw him to the ground. Lenny entered an embarrassing wheezing display.

"Humph, humans."

Although he would never admit it, this experience was terrifying Lenny. How did this kid know his name, and possess so much strength? Every ounce of his body begged for him to run, but he felt glued in place, and plus he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Whaa…wha… what do you want from me?"

"Well first," said the man. "I want you to stand up." Lenny obeyed him and stood up as straight as he could. "Next, I would appreciate it if you could use your…skills to make someone that I unfortunately know disappear."

Calmness washed over Lenny upon this request. The kid just wanted a job done, and a simple one at that. "You want me to get rid of someone? That's it?"

"I want you to make sure I never see them again."

The criminal in Lenny's mind took over, not caring when he said, "So you want me to kill 'em? Easy."

"Ahh, Lenny. I knew you wouldn't disappoint." The bronze haired man smiled, pleased with the situation. "That will be all for tonight, I suppose." He then proceeded to walk away.

Trying to stop him from leaving, Lenny grabbed the man's shoulder. He drew back his arm in shock after feeling a shock of cold. But the ice-cold touch didn't stop him from saying, "Now wait just a minute there junior. Who do ya want me to get? And you better be discussing payment before you expect anything outta me."

The man turned back around, and Lenny took a cautious step back upon noticing that the man had yellow eyes. The man went to reach into his pocket. "Don't worry, it's not a gun… if that's what you were thinking." He pulled out a wad of cash. "I believe this will cover your shares."

Lenny stared at the money that was being shown to him. That amount of cash was probably more than he ever owned in his entire life. Yet this kid had all that, and he was just giving it away like it was nothing.

The man stuffed the money back into his pocket. "Wait until the jobs done. If it's done well, I'll probably throw in some more. And I will give you all the information you need when we meet up tomorrow. I'll be precisely three blocks away, the fifth booth on the right hand side of Fisher's Diner. Be present at eight a.m. sharp. Don't be late, Lenny."

Lenny stared dumbfounded. _Who the hell was this kid?_ Maybe he was a cop, and he was walking into a trap. Should he really be taking orders from a teenager? Despite these thoughts, all Lenny had to do was think of all the money involved…

"Okay," he said finally. "Eight o'clock, at the diner, booth on the le-right! I will be there."

"Perfect," said the stranger. He turned his back from Lenny again.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Who-who are you?"

The Stanger hesitated, unsure whether or not revealing his name would be giving too much information away. "I'm… Cullen. Edward Cullen. Now… quick! Turn around."

Lenny turned his head away, alarmed. He didn't see anything. "What the hell? You're an ass-hey." Lenny stopped his insult short.

He was alone on the street.

Edward was gone.

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it! First chapter up! Sooo... review? Maybe possibly perhaps?**

**TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR EDWARD AND LENNY'S EXCITING ENCOUNTER AT... THE DINER!**

**InfiniteMaze**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and Little, Brown and Company. No profit is being made from this, and no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward lingered outside the parking lot, outside of Fisher's Diner. He wasn't ready to enter the joint and wait for Lenny; he had to clear his already clogged mind.

The morning sky held many clouds, making whatever bit of brightness there was filter opaquely through the sky. Instead of this making Edward more relieved that he didn't have to hide himself, it just made him more nervous. Grey days reminded him of sadness, and made him feel like the clouds were surrounding him, leaving him with no escape. Nothing screamed depression like a sunless cloudy day.

He checked his pricey Rolex watch: 7:45am. After mumbling a quick curse under his breath, Edward realized he should have made the meeting earlier. This whole experience was testing his patience. Today the black hole which had become his life could end (if Lenny did his job properly,) or ensure a terrible battle of the exes.

Edwards's train of thought ceased when his iPhone 17 vibrated in his pocket. He rarely had use for the modern-day contraption; he just carried it around for show. _Wait, maybe it's Bella! Maybe she wants to talk everything out and come home!_

The letters on the screen deceived him, it wasn't Bella. Alice had sent him a text message, again.

'WHERE ARE YOU', it read.

Edward grunted. He had forgotten about the future telling pip squeak. Yet he still replied, 'AWAY.'

Alice responded almost immediately. 'YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING FROM YOUR PROBLEMS, ED. WE ARE ALL WORRIED, ESPECIALLY RENESMEE, YOU KNOW, YOUR DAUGHTER. PLEASE COME HOME.'

'I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY FROM MY PROBLEMS, ALICE. I'M DEALING WITH THEM.'

'IS… THAT WHY I SAW HIM DEAD IN THE FUTURE? I'M NOT ANYMORE A FAN OF BELLA BEING WITH THAT HUMAN, BUT MURDER IS WRONG. IF YOU DON'T COME HOME RIGHT NOW I WILL HAVE TO TELL BELLA SOMETHING IS UP. I'M SORRY, EDWARD.

Rather than replying and spinning off some stupid lie, Edward found it appropriate to scream in frustration and snap his phone in half. Unlike Bella, phones were easily replicable.

With the thought of his wife in mind, panic seeped through Edward. What if she really doesn't want him? After all they have been through, there is still a fraction of a possibility that she could walk away from it all…_with that mongrel she "connected" with at the high-school reunion…_

Although the action provided no relief and was unnecessary, Edwards breathing speed increased, and it quickly turned into a hyperventilation episode. Before submerging into a full out panic attack right on the side walk in front of the diner, Edward checked his watch. 7:50am.

"Damn you time for moving so slowly," he whispered to no one.

The customers entering the diner gave Edward wary looks, and told their children to stay away from 'that man.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Lenny had already seated himself to a booth inside of Fisher's Diner. He made sure he had followed all instructions given, even though Edward wasn't there yet; Lenny asked for a booth that was on the right hand side of the diner. He'd even arrived early, which was practically unheard of for Lenny. He didn't want to screw this up, with the money promised to him he could start his life over. He could buy things like a cool car, or a better apartment. He might also waste it all on booze and drugs, but that was a decision not yet made.

Lenny checked the analog clock on the wall: 7:52am. Eight more minutes until receiving his assignment. _I wonder who I'm gonna kill, _he thought. It wasn't that Lenny felt nervous for his mission (he was overconfident and his job as a hit man excited him,) he just felt a little hesitant. That Edward kid was something else…

"Hey hun, ya want sugar in ya coffee?" A waitress stood before Lenny. The heavy perfume she wore clouded up the room making Lenny gag. He nodded for the sugar, trying not to breath in the stench.

"You ready to order yet?"

"Err, no. I'm still waiting for someone," mumbled Lenny.

"Well if you change your mind, I'm Kara. Oh my _gawd!" _Kara shouted. Every customer turned to her, alarmed.

"Wha-what is it?!" yelled Lenny nervously. _Maybe she knows I'm a criminal!_

Kara pointed out Lenny's booth window. "There's some kid on the side walk! He looks like he's havin' a seizure or something!"

When Lenny peered out the window, sure enough, it was Edward. He sat on the side walk, his hands tangled within his hair, and he was trembling. _Geez, this is the kid that shoved me against a wall?_

In order to stop any panic or police calling, Lenny told the waitress that the man outside is a friend of his. "Allow me to go and talk to him," he said.

"Okay but be careful, man. If he starts foaming that means he has rabies."

After giving Kara a strange look, he walked out to Edward.

Lenny approached him slowly. Edward sat rocking back and forth, his face hard and lost in a depressive thought. Remains of what used to be a cell phone were scattered all around Edward.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen. You okay? We was supposed to discuss the job this morning," said Lenny.

Edward froze at the start of a human interaction. He turned to Lenny, and then stood up slowly. "Sorry. Please pardon my uncanny appearance. I was thinking about my wife. She's in the process of leaving me. It is in all sorts, depressing."

Lenny looked at this boy confused. "You're _married?_"

"Yes," replied Edward. "And this divorce is really hard on our daughter as well."

Lenny still stood there dumbfounded. "I knew this job was too good to be true. Screw you for tricken' me man."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Well I'm calling bullshit! There is no way a guy like you has a family! You look like Peter Pan's twin for cryin' out loud!"

Edward took a step towards Lenny. His eyes held decade's worth of sadness, and something in them kept Lenny from running away.

Before saying anything, Lenny scoped the parking lot to make sure that no one else was there. He was pleased to find it empty. "Okay forget what I said. How bout' you tell me the… job. I'm ready."

Edward took a deep breath. He gained an edge once he started to compose himself. "I know you're ready, Lenny. So as you know, my wife is leaving me. She met someone else at our high school reunion- yes I look young for my age! Don't interrupt! Anyway, they're dating now, and I'm left in the shadows."

"Ah, so you want me to kill her new boy toy?"

"Precisely. They will be on a date this afternoon, strolling around the Port Angeles Shopping Center. I want you to kill him, right away. Don't give my wife, Bella, anytime to notice you're presence and motives. She is suspicious enough of me as it is."

"Alright, sounds good. I think I can handle it. Do you have photos of you wife, and then some of her lover?"

Edward pulled two photos from his coat pocket. "Here you are."

Lenny stared at the blonde man in the picture, memorizing his face. "And what's this SOB's name?"

Edward's mouth curled at the thought, like it was a great curse to even speak of the name.

"Mike Newton."

* * *

** What do you thinks going to happen next? Leave your guess in the comments! If I get some reviews, I'll work faster(wink, wink.) ****Thanks for reading!**

**InfiniteMaze**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and Little, Brown and Company. No profit is being made from this, and no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella strolled down a busy street in Port Angeles, one hand clutching Mike's and the other holding a shopping bag. It was a perfect day to go furniture shopping, and an even better day to sign divorce papers. While walking past all the stores, Mike chatted away busily about unimportant matters. Bella pretended to listen; but she was too busy looking at all the townspeople.

When they saw Mike and Bella, the majority of the people stopped to watch them walk on by. Some were just curious, others were nosy, but most (most of the men) were staring at Bella. If their eyes lingered for too long, Bella gave them a big smile, one big enough to leave their hearts fluttering.

Yes, Bella's absolute favorite thing about being vampire was neither the strength nor the immortal life-it was the stares. Wherever she went, not a single mortal could resist the temptation to look in her direction-her beauty was far too great.

Back when Bella still needed to adjust to her never-ending life, the gawking of strangers had made her somewhat uneasy. Now days (nearly a decade later) she embraces her beauty, and loves the attention. She doesn't even have Edward to freak out about how other guys see her anymore. It's true that she has Mike, but he's too busy enjoying the view himself to care to see who else might be looking as well.

"Did you hear what I just said, Bella," Mike asked, pulling Bella back into reality.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh Bella, always pretending not to hear me. It was cute in high-school, and it's still cute now. Hah. Anyway, I asked what color curtains you wanted for the living room. I was thinking white…"

"Anything but white!" Bella interjected, and then added, "I mean, err, it just reminds me of Edward. The whole Cullen house is white, and I want to start over. New color- how about Garnet?"

Mike smiled, looking more like a puppy than a man. "That's a great choice! And don't worry about the Cullen's', you're signing the Divorce papers tonight right? Plus, you're with me now!"

Bella then smirked; Mike's never faltering adoration made him the perfect rebound guy. "Aw thanks, Mike."

Mike leaned in for a kiss, but Bella's phone vibrated loudly with another text. "That thing has been going off all day," said Mike, disappointed as he pulled away. "Who is it?"

Bella peered down at her phone, annoyed. She thought it was Edward- he was known to make desperate, pathetic calls whenever he felt sad. "Oh," she said, surprised. "It's Alice. Holy crow! She's called and texted me over fifty times!"

Mike patted her shoulder. "You should call her, it's okay. I'll leave you alone and get some lunch maybe," he said.

"No. This is our day." While talking, Bella turned her phone off. "But go get some lunch if you're hungry. I'll finish up the shopping."

"Thanks Bell. You sure that it's okay to ignore Alice like that though?" Mikes face shifted into a puppy-dog pout.

"Whatever, I doubt she has anything important to tell me."

"Okay! Well let's meet up in an hour. Want anything to eat?"

"No."

"Have fun shopping!"

Both Mike and Bella went their separate ways, unaware that they were being watched by a dangerous observer.

* * *

_This is too easy,_ thought Lenny, as he watched Bella and Mike part ways with each other. Lenny stood on the opposite site on the road from them, and he was lurking within large crowds of people. _They split up!_ _They practically are doin' the job for me! _

Mike casually walked down the road, probably on his way to a fast-food joint. Bella was nowhere to be found. Before moving, Lenny ran his hand over his coat pocket, just to double check that he still had his gun. He felt the bulge of powerful metal in his pocket, and with a gleeful expression, he jogged over to catch up with Mike.

* * *

Mike was about a block away from McDonalds. His mind held the happy thoughts of crispy fries and tasty burgers. He barely noticed that someone thumped his shoulder roughly; it's something that happens when walking in a crowded area. It was surprising to Mike when someone said,

"Hey buddy, slow down. I wanna talk to ya'." Mike turned around and saw a man. Although this guy was a good head shorter, he still was much more intimidating than Mike could ever be.

"Uh… can I help you?" Mike's voice raised an octave.

"Yeah man you can." The mysterious guy smirked. "I think I lost my wallet in the alley. I need you to help me find it." The man's face turned into almost a jeer.

Mike peered into the alleyway, the dark abyss screaming terror for all who entered.

"I don't know mister. I have to meet someone in an hour…" said mike in a nervous tone.

"Well don't worry," said the stranger. "I won't keep you that long. Please?"

Although this whole situation seemed suspicious, Mike couldn't help but be a good citizen and say, "Sure."

The stranger smiled. "Thanks man, you're really helping me out with this one. And the name's Lenny by the way."

Mike blindly followed Lenny into the dark.

* * *

**AN - I wonder what's going to happen... Tune in next week!**

**And I'd just like to say thanks to all those who have read, followed, and even favorited. Thank you, it means a lot. And also a very special thanks to Guest and Shadowhunterherondale for reviewing. All you guys are the best!**

**InfiniteMaze**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and Little, Brown and Company. No profit is being made from this, and no copyright infringement intended.**

_**Last Time: **__**Bella and Mike went on a shopping trip, unaware they were being watched by Lenny. Bella and Mike split up for a while, ignoring Alice's texts and calls (that probably warned them of Edwards plan.) Lenny cornered Mike and convinced him to follow him into an alleyway, with intentions to kill.**_

* * *

Ch. 4

Bella stood in an over-priced department store, gazing uninterested at the vast selection of curtains. She had gotten lucky in the past to have someone like Esme design all the houses the Cullen's had lived in- room décor was a hard challenge to master.

_This is ridiculous,_ she thought. _All these pieces of fabric look exactly the same! This task is so beneath me, I'll have to hire a personal decorator or something. _

In order to distract herself from the joyless task, Bella turned her phone on. She'd decided it was probably a smart decision to stop ignoring Alice; listening to her rant about whatever it was on her mind by far beat furniture shopping.

When Bella's phone turned on, there were dozens more missed phone calls from Alice. Already regretting this, Bella dialed the familiar number. Alice picked up before the first ring ended.

"Bella? Bella please tell me that is you," Alice's voice shrilled through the line. She sounded very panicky.

"Gosh Alice! What is it? I'm out with Mike today!" Bella tried not to yell since she was in a crowded store, she was failing.

"Bella please listen to me. Are you with Mike right now?"

Bella gripped the cell phone tighter. "… No. he's getting lunch right now. Why? Alice you're scaring me."

"Bella, Edward did something. Something bad. I had a vision, and now I'm fairly certain that someone is after Mike!"

"Please tell me that you are joking," Bella's voice was grave, filled with a lot of concern.

"Bella- I never joke! Go! Right now! Find Mike!"

While taking a deep breath, Bella hung up her phone. Paying no attention to the wary glances she received from the other customers, she sprinted out the door faster than humanly possible.

She needed to find Mike.

* * *

Not once in his life did Lenny ever identify himself as the good guy. It was too easy to be bad, and it was a talent that came naturally to him. When thinking about Lenny, most would even describe him of having no conscience; for Lenny would willingly do any task given to him, no protest or remorse ever given.

It is true that in his past, Lenny had done some pretty messed up stuff, and sometimes he even scared himself- but he never felt true remorse. He wasn't the type of person to look back- he was the kind of person who liked anything that benefited him, and only him. This was why when Mike Newton followed him into the alley; he didn't feel bad, or even nervous. He just felt indifferent, with the tiniest bit of excitement buried deep inside of him.

"I don't see your wallet, Lenny. It's too dark in here," said Mike, looking around hopelessly in the dark space. The nervousness in his voice was apparent.

Lenny ignored his statement. Mike stood farther down from Lenny in the alleyway- Lenny had trapped him inside. Felling no point in keeping up the charade, Lenny said, "You know, Mike, dating a married woman is sorta just like asking for trouble."

Mike stiffened, and slowly faced Lenny. "Wha-what did you say? How do you know that?!"

Lenny walked a few steps closer to Mike, "Let's just say I know a guy. And that guy isn't very happy with you, Newton."

Lenny pulled out his gun. Despite the dim lighting present, both men were easily able to make out the metallic gleam of the object.

Mike's breathing speed increased; small sobs were also leaving his throat. "No! No please! Don't hurt me, please!"

Mike tried to run away and escape, but Lenny grabbed his shoulder with one hand and punched him back into the wall with the other hand, still holding the gun. Mike sank down to the ground.

His voice was hoarse, and afraid. "Please… you don't have to do this!"

Lenny snickered, and then kicked Mike in the stomach; Mike squealed pathetically. "Begging won't help _Newton. _You're out of luck this time. You messed with the wrong person.

Before switching the gun off of safety, Lenny looked down to stare at Mike, who was trying to curling himself into a ball in the middle of the alley. _This is the pansy who Edward wants dead? Geez, Edward must be a real lousy guy for his wife to downgrade to __this__ disaster._

"Say goodbye, Newton." Lenny raised the gun, preparing to shoot.

Faster than it took for someone to pull the trigger, something hard rammed into Lenny, smashing him into the ground.

* * *

It took less than a second to process the events going on in the alley. Without a second thought, Bella rammed herself into the criminal trying to hurt Mike. He fell to the ground in shock; and the gun flew out of his dirty hands.

Bella strutted over to the man. He picked himself up quickly, and even though he was standing, Bella still towered over him.

"You fiend!" Bella screeched, peering down close into his face. "What did you think you were doing?"

The man didn't look that scared at all, just slightly smug. "Let me guess, you're Bella."

"You didn't answer my question mongrel! Who are you? And who sent you?"

The man looked Bella up and down, and then smirked. "Wow, I can see why Edward wants to hold onto you so bad babe. Call me Lenny." He winked, and Bella wanted to be human just for that moment- so that she could barf on him.

Bella then grabbed Lenny's neck and shoved him against the brick wall. She spoke in a dead, menacing tone. "You have thirty seconds to answer who sent you. Time's ticking."

Bella could feel Lenny's pulse pounding quickly beneath her grasp. His defense mechanisms finally kicked in under the threat, and roughly he kneed Bella in the abdomen. Bella rolled her eyes, and gripped his neck tighter, not caring if Lenny could breathe or not.

"Nice try," Bella rasped. "But I'm not your average girl. Twelve seconds left."

"St-stop it," screamed Lenny. Bella loosened her grip slightly. Lenny took a moment to catch his breath. "You're husband sent me okay? To get rid of your lover! He's also found of choking people like a little bitch too. Damn, does that answer you friggin question lady?"

Bella looked Lenny in the eye. So Alice had spoken the truth, Edward had tried to get rid of Mike. She should have known Edward would have done something like this!

In a fit of frustration, Bella once again grabbed Lenny's neck, and pounded his head into the wall. Lenny didn't have time to say anything, or even attempt to defend himself. He slipped into unconsciousness right away.

Quieter than a human could hear Bella muttered, "Lenny, you are so lucky that I'm a vegetarian."

Bella heard movement from behind her, Mike finally got up. "Holy Shit! Bella how did you do that? Are you okay?" Bella turned to him, his small face looked consumed with anxiety.

"Mike don't worry about me, it was the… adrenaline. Yeah. Are you okay? Did Lenny hurt you?"

Mike sighed, and puffed out his chest, a sad attempt to look more macho. "He tried to Bell. He had me at gunpoint. It was so terrible, but I think I could have handled it if you didn't show up."

Bella patted Mike's shoulder, still feeling numb from the whole situation. Both she and Mike slowly looked over to where Lenny was laying.

"He's not… is he dead?"

"No, at least, not yet anyway."

Mike peeked over at Bella. Hesitantly he asked, "What does that mean, exactly?"

Bella ran her hands through her hair. Anger over what Edward did seared through her. _This is the last straw, the LAST time I put up with that possessive freak._

"I'm sorry to cancel our plans, Mike. But there is no time to shop or sign any divorce papers tonight. I'm going to take this Lenny back to the Cullen house, and show them what their 'perfect' son did to us."

Mike gasped. "So Edward really did this huh? He was behind my attempted murder? But are you sure it's a good idea to go back there?"

Bella nodded her head slowly. "Mike, Edward Cullen is behind everything. Always. He needs to pay, and be shunned by those who are so fond of him. Now uh… help me carry Lenny into the car."

* * *

**A.N. Alright, so that's chapter four. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW. The first TEN to review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter**

**InfiniteMaze**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and Little, Brown and Company. No profit is being made from this, and no copyright infringement intended.**

**Okay, I suppose I owe you all an explanation.**  
**I always try to update within a week, and obviously that hasn't happened. You see, my lovely sister dropped the family lap-top, breaking it. I then had no way to upload this chapter. But- all is fixed now! So expect the regular schedule. Hopefully you never have to wait another month. Sorry :(**

* * *

_Last time: Lenny attempted to kill mike, but was thwarted by an angry Bella. After knocking Lenny unconscious, Bella asked mike to help take Lenny to the Cullen's house; to show Edwards family once and for all that Edward is not the perfect son they so thought._

* * *

The last time Lenny woke up in a foreign place, he found himself in an ex-girlfriends basement suffering from a massive hangover. Now, as he looked around the prim and proper room, with the _white _moon highlighting all the _white_ furniture that were so neatly placed amongst the _white_ walls, Lenny concluded that his current situation was much, much worse. He knew that he didn't belong here.

_Alright... where the hell am I? _The last thing Lenny could remember was Mike Newtons stupid face, cowering in fear below him. Then... Nothing. _Maybe I'm dead, somehow. It sure looks like Hell in here..._

Besides noticing that everything was white, Lenny also saw that everything in the room looked very expensive; he basically laid in the kind of place he would rob. He tried to stand up and escape through the door, which was a mere ten feet away from him, but he fell over. He cursed upon realizing his hands as well as he ankles were tied together.

After a few empty minutes, there was a small knock at the door; and a series of angry sounding murmurs from the outside followed. Lenny tried to sit up in anticipation, but again, no luck.

The beating of his heart quickly drowned out the sound of someone unlocking the door. Lenny watched nervously, and at that moment he swore that everything in the world become slow-motion.

In walked a young woman who held a curious, yet thoughtful face. Her beauty was beyond measures. Even though Lenny found her extremely hot, his eyes didn't linger too long, after watching whom walked in next.

This guy had to be at least two feet taller than Lenny, and probably a billion times more muscular. He wore a stern face, trying to conceal his muscles from twitching. He looked like an attack dog, ready to pounce at any given moment. If _Edwrad had only hired this guy! There would be no problem now, _thought Lenny without a doubt.

The woman sat down Indian style, keeping a careful distance away from where Lenny was tied up.

The man, who remained standing, added more tension in the room by saying, "So, _Lenny,_ I hear you like to kill people. It's one thing for a filthy blood sucker to do it, but one of our own? A human killing people? Now that's disgusting. You make me _sick."__  
_

The women snarled, "Jacob!"

Immediately Jacob lost all traces of intimidation from his face. He was reduced to nothing more than a silly apologetic puppy. He quickly apologized to 'Nessie.'

Lenny laughed. "I can definitely see who wears the pants." He then looked Nessie straight in the eye. "If ya looking for a real man, find me when I'm outta this situation."

Jacob trembled. "THAT'S IT! DO YOU WANNA GO LENNY! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I think you meant: I would kill you, if my chick wasn't here. It's a classic excuse from posers," he taunted.

Nessie didn't look pleased with the current situation. She jumped up and got in between Jacob and Lenny and yelled, "STOP IT. BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW." Lenny would never admit it, but her shrill voice freaked him out. "Jacob," she continued, "you can leave."

"But- Ness! No!"

Nessie put her small hand on his shoulder. "I can handle being a room away from you. Seriously, I'm fine. You're just making this more challenging for me. I want you to leave."

And without any more of an argument, Jacob walked out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack. His heavy footsteps clunked down the stairs slowly.

Nessie took a deep breath and turned back to Lenny, her eyes intense.

"I'll apologize for Jacob. He's very... Protective of me."

"I'll say," scoffed Lenny. And after a moment, he became serious. "Now... uh, who exactly are you? And mind tellin' me why the hell I'm tied up?"

"Well," said Nessie. "You know my name. And you're tied up because you attempted to murder Mike."

"Ah. That's pretty spot on toots. So, what- are you Bella's sister or something? You gonna make me your prisoner?"

Nessie rolled her eyes. "We, my family and I, didn't know what to do with you. Bella, my mom, as well as my Uncle Jasper wanted to kill you. But my grandmother Esme threw a fit, so then we decided to just hold you hostage until we found my dad and called the cops."

Lenny scooted away from Nessie, grossed out. "... I didn't hear nothin after you said you was Bella's and Edward _kid!__"_

"What? I look older than I am- trust me. And in case you haven't noticed, us Cullen's are pretty... Messed up."

"Uh... You're guys are more than messed up. Your family is a new definition of messed up," whispered Lenny. "But now tell me, where are the the rest of your family? Specifically Bell.. Your mom, and Mike, and the Uncle who wanted to kill me?"

"Ugh. Them. My mom is with Mike, in their new stupid apartment. And some of my family is out hunting. The others are looking for my dad. Jacob and I are babysitting you."

"... Hunting Huh? And I guess you aren't supposed to talk to me right?"

"No I'm not supposed to talk to you. And I'm especially not supposed to let you go. But I like breaking the rules. And Jacob likes to help me with whatever I want."

Lenny became confused. "You're letting me go? But I thought I was just some stupid killer."

"Lenard, it isn't fair to you to get messed in with the Cullen's. And my dad got in contact with me secretly. He wanted me to let you go, as long as you promised to stop killing people and then use the money we give you to do good. My dad used to kill people. He Knows people can change. He says he's sorry for getting you mixed in with us."

Nessie reached forward to untie Lenny, without waiting for his response. It didn't matter, because Lenny couldn't even think of one thing to muster. He sat there Speechless._ Edward killed people? _

Plus he wasn't in any position to complain, or to question any more of this insanity.

Once untied, Lenny stood up right away. He felt a little dizzy after Kneeling for too long.

"Thanks. So... Now what? I just leave?"

"Yes," Nessie replied. "My dad will be waiting for you at the end of the driveway; he can't come in the house, obviously. I'll just tell my family you climbed out the window or something."

"Thank you, Ness. I... Thanks. For giving me a second chance- thanks. And i appreciate you for not sending me to the slammer ya know?"

Nessie shrugged. "Eh, well, it was my dads idea to set you Free. Now hurry up, before everyone comes back. They aren't that fond of you... Or my dad at the moment either."

Before Lenny could say anything, Jacob was heard sprinting up the stairs. He slammed opened the door and interrupted. "NESS! They're back. All of them."

Nessie gasped. "Oh God."

Jacob continued, "And they have your dad- he's walking up with them. Shits gonna go down!"

Nessie was quick to apologize to Lenny, but Lenny's heart was too busy sinking at the news of his faux freedom to pay attention.

This couldn't end well, for him or Edward.

_Jacob was right, shit will go down._

* * *

**And there's the fifth chapter. I again apologize for the month long wait. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**And stay tuned next week, there will be the long awaited Bella and Edward post divorce confrontation. The main plot will also really start picking up. **

**Love you guys, I'll see you next week... I promise XD **

**InfiniteMaze**


End file.
